


I Don't Dance

by Otava



Category: Psych
Genre: Author had a little to much fun with this, Blow Jobs, Complete, Dancing, Drunken Kissing, Fun, Grinding, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, House Party, Kissing, Lassiter is Frankenstein, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Partying, Secret Identity, Semi-Public Sex, Shawn is Deadpool, aaaaa, after writing for this fandom for 7+ years i finally wrote an M rated fic, i hope your happy!, it's silly, tipsy dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: Lassiter gets dragged to a Halloween party by Juliet which Shawn also happens to be attending. He and Shawn are both wearing masks and don't recognize each other.





	1. I Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> MUCH thanks to @viceversa for fixing my 120+ mistakes/errors! Remaining inconsistencies are due to my own stubbornness 😬

“Come _on_, Carlton. Elizabeth_ canceled_ on me last minute and I am _not_ going to this party alone!”

Lassiter sighed begrudgingly. He knew that O’Hara had been waiting all week to go to this stupid Halloween party of her's, but she had made plans with one of her _ friends_ to go with her _not_ with him. And now this friend had the absolute audacity to cancel on her like O’Hara's time didn’t matter or anything.

“Oh, please, please, please, come with me. I totally had your back two weeks ago at the Bagel Shop shootout. Come on, I saved your life Carlton, for God’s sake! You can Help me out!”

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Her “saving” his life was a little bit more exaggerated than the truth of it. But nonetheless, she did have his back. As expected, she was a good partner.

“Please! I’ll never ask you anything like this again.”

_Less thank likely._

“No. I already told you, no, O’Hara. I have no idea why your “friend” decided to cancel, but I’m not your-”

“-Her mother’s in the hospital,” O’Hara cut him off. “Her mother is in the hospital and there’s a chance that she might not make it, that’s why she had to cancel.”

“Now you’re just trying to make me feel bad-”

“I’m not. Oh no, I’d never do that, I promise. It’s just there is a lot going on in my personal life, and I really, really don’t want to go to this alone. There’s like this tiny chance an ex of mine might be there and I just don’t wanna-”

“How long is it going to be?”

“If you go with me, we won’t be there longer than three hours, I swear!”

“Three hours?”

“Promise.”

* * *

That was how Lassiter found himself standing in front of his bathroom mirror, contemplating putting on some costume makeup for his make-shift costume. It was a costume party, O’Hara had explained after he had agreed to go and he absolutely had to wear something or he wouldn’t be admitted into the house. He probably wouldn’t have agreed to it if he knew this information ahead of time.

In the middle of writing the word ‘Costume’ on a piece of paper and pining it to his shirt, O’Hara rang his doorbell.

“Figured,” she said, giving him a once over. “Here. I brought you something simple you can wear .” She handed him a bag which he determined to be some sort of Frankenstein mask and gloves to conceal his hands. A truly low-effort costume. “You can put it on on the way over and I really I do appreciate you coming with me to this. And who knows? Maybe you’ll have some fun too.”

“Sure.” 

“Come on then, let’s get going.”

* * *

The party was in a nicer part of town. All Lassiter could tell about the owner of the house was that they most likely were single and had a lot of money to blow on elaborate parties. The place was so crowded that it looked like it was a party out of the Great Gatsby. People were constantly coming in and out of the house and he could already hear the music from inside the car as they drove past in search of parking In the end of the street. In the end, they had to park rather far away where the music was finally soft enough for Lassiter to hear his own thoughts again, and more importantly, comment to O’Hara. “Really? A house party. You’re not in College anymore, are you?”

O’Hara rolled her eyes. “Just put on the mask and follow me, please.”

He complied. "We have 2h, 59 minutes and 60 seconds left here after I step out of the door, Okay?" O'Hara nodded. The mask was rubbery but had good ventilation, as far as masks went, and he could somewhat still see well through the painted mesh that covered his eyes. His voice and hearing was dampened by the mask, which was then made worse by the loud music as soon as they entered. 

“I’ll get us some drinks, if you wanna start mingling.”

Lassiter grunted in response and found himself leaning against one of the walls as he watched O'Hara disappear into the crowd.

About a hour into the party and a few drinks in, Lassiter still was in the same place he was when he first came in, which was near the wall near the main room. This party wasn’t too fun, at least for him, and he didn’t know anyone besides O’Hara who was preoccupied with dancing with her mutual companions. So much for her needing him at the party after all.

A woman in a fantasy-style costume at one point did come up to him and asked him if he wanted to get out on the floor with her. “I don’t dance,” he said, causing her to walk away with a tepid shrug. 

A second after that, a man in a funny full-body red superhero costume and funny voice came over to him. "Really, you don’t dance?" The stranger asked. "We’re at a party, man. Come on! I’ve been watching you here and there all evening and you’ve been all by yourself here the whole time.“

“You’ve been watching me?”

“Here and there,” The stranger clarified with a bit of a slur. Lassiter was sober enough to detect something familiar in the man’s voice, but a few drinks in as well as his own mask and the fabric that was over the stranger’s mouth for his mask made it quite difficult to recognize it. “And saying no to such an attractive lady like that,” the man continued as he whistled, looking out into the crowd. “Or perhaps you don’t swing that way then, eh Mr. Broad-shoulders?”

Lassiter groaned. “That’s none of your business.”

“Sounds like it could be some of my business, if you know what I mean. Come on, this is part of the fun. Two strangers, both wearing masks. Nobody knows who we are. A good chance to blow off some steam. Well, if you're looking for fun, that is. You can even dance with me if you’d like, Mr. Stein - or should I call you Frank? 

The stranger's voice was suggestive, for sure.

“Nope. Not a chance,” Lassiter said. His head was kind of blurry and he was trying to process what was just being said to him. Was he really being propositioned by a stranger, a male stranger at that, at a frat-boy Halloween party?

“You can’t blame me for trying though, Mr. Broad shoulders,” the masked superhero said as he walked away, his head hanging a little lower than before.

Lassiter needed another drink as he thought about what had just happened

* * *

Shawn Spencer had a hot date tonight at a Halloween party and she was prooobably somewhere in this crowd of people. It had _started_ out as a pleasant night for him but it had been over 35 minutes since he'd seen her and honestly, he thought he saw her making out and leaving with this guy at one point. But the night were many people out in the crowd that looked to be single & fair game .

There was a ballerina, a banana, a baseball player, a cowboy, cowgirl, and a man in the corner with a mask that had the body build of a certain Head Detective at the Santa Barbara Police station that seemed to be single and by himself.

But the woman in the banana costume was closest to him and he had a funny pickup line that he wanted to try on her involving a pun and her costume.

After an obvious rejection, that was worth the pun, Shawn tried dancing with a few people and had fun for awhile, but on his way to the bar for a drink he found the Frankenstein mask man in the corner and said a few bold and suggestive things to him. And shortly after got subsequently rejected by yet another person that night...

In the middle of a particularly slutty song, while Shawn was twerking and had a few different people were grinding against him, the Frankenstein man appeared in front of him on the dance floor.

“Whoah, buddy, you scared me there!”

The man stood stationary on the dance floor and spoke to him, though it was rather difficult to hear him clearly through his mask. “I’ve thought about what you said,” he started.

“What part?” Shawn said, his cheeks reddening fast under his already red mask.

“The dancing,” he said quickly.

“Oh. I thought you said that you didn’t dance.”

“Don’t know how and it looks like you’re having some...” he paused, “fun. And I’m a little drunk,” he quickly admitted. “And you were right. Nobody knows who I am and you kinda remind me of someone I know.”

“Wade Wilson?” Shawn asked.

“...No,” Frankenstein said, the joke going over his head.

Shawn laughed as he beckoned the other man over with his hand.

“Alright, alright, what do I do now?”

“Let the music take you,” Shawn said as he began moving his body to the song. Frankenstein just looked at him in awe. “Well, come on.”

The other man started to move his lanky but firm looking body kind of stiffly and awkwardly.

“Well…” Shawn said. “At least you’re in character,” he said. “You look like you’re half dead.”

“I normally don’t do this you know!” the stranger shouted, his voice becoming a bit more clear.

“Hey, I’m not trying to make you feel bad. Come over here. Mirror me. It's all in the hips! Okay. that’s better now. Look at you!”

He was using his body more, seductively moving it. Shawn was impressed. The two of them got closer. He flinched a little bit when they brushed up against one another. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay." Shawn shouted back. "You having fun now?”

“A little." He nodded his masked head Shawn laughed at the image of Deadpool grinding on Frankenstein. Man, he loved Halloween. "Cool. I am too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *May write a hornier part two if anyone is interested in more ✌️


	2. I Know You Can

Genuinely, It really wasn't in Carlton Jedediah Lassiter's nature to dance like this in public with a stranger. Hell, it wasn't even in his nature to dance like this in private with someone he knew, but the Halloween spirit was doing something to him that night. Well, some sort of spirits were, anyway. Dancing with this man was certainly doing things to him that he couldn’t control; his heart was beating faster than it should be in a relatively calm non-life threatening situation like this and something stirred inside of him. Perhaps the drinks had been spiked with something stronger to cause this kind of reaction from him...but it wasn't likely.

The stranger he was with, in the red costume, continued to brush up against him as they swayed and gyrated to the music. He actually felt the music take over him and his...emotions. But before they knew it, the song was over and the DJ said something incomprehensible, taking a momentary break in playing music; and the pair of men walked off of the dance floor, off to the side

“You have pretty good moves for someone who was brought back from the dead,” the man in the red mask remarked in reference to the costume he was wearing. “You’re pretty brave to go out there like that, especially since you said that you didn’t dance...”

“You’re pretty brave yourself, wearing a tight suit like that.” Lassiter didn’t know why he didn’t realize this before, but the suit that the man was wearing in front of him was skin tight. As in, he could see _everything_ skin tight, including a preview of the size of the man’s package, sizable as it was. He only thought to check the costume out below the waist after at times he felt the man brush up against him as they danced.

The man laughed, “Why do you say that I’m brave for wearing this? Should I be ashamed of anything?" he said highlighting his crotch area. Oh, he definitely knew what he was doing. He was probably wearing this costume on purpose to show off certain assets!

“Well, no. But-”

“Ah-ha! Falling for me already? And we’ve only just danced together once!”

"No!" Lassiter fumed. He was having fun but w here , but now what he needed a quick break from this man who seemed to love poking fun of him and make him question himself and what he wanted. "And I'll be right back. Restroom.” His voice was as curt and distant as he could manage. If law enforcement training taught him anything, it was to not let people get into your head. A few minutes to cool off and his wits should be returned to him shortly.

This infernal red man had gotten the upper hand on him and he wasn’t sure that he liked where the conversation and their actions were leading.

“Have fun, I’ll be right here,” the man said cheekily.

Once in the restroom, away from all the really loud sounds and people, Lassiter locked the door and took off his mask, looking at himself in the eyes through the mirror. He was sweating a little, and not just from the heat of the costume and the exertion from dancing; he was a little hot and bothered from the man with the smooth words and the big dick. His eyes looked bloodshot, strung out, from trying to keep up with this man. The mask was stuffy and must be clouding his thoughts, he reasoned with his feelings. It had to be that.

* * *

The scene at the moment on the dance floor was electrifying and this terrible night was turning out to be a good one, after all, despite Shawn being dumped by that one woman only an hour ago. Perhaps he would have someone he could go home with, after all. Back on the outskirts of the dance floor, Shawn was still not dancing and was awaiting the return of the Frankenstein man. What was that incredible energy just now that he had seen from the man, and how could he please have more? 

He would at least ask for this stranger's number when this was all over and maybe they could go on a date and perhaps then live happily ever after. That, or maybe he could just make out with him a little bit and never see him again, which was always an attractive option as well. Hopefully the stranger was willing to have some fun tonight. Seeing as he was hesitant to just dance, Shawn wasn't really sure how he would feel about a little bit of sloppily exchanging bodily fluid. The man didn't seem to keen on interacting with many people, but then again... who wouldn't want to kiss Deadpool? Deadpool was amazing, therefore Shawn was feeling hopeful, at least.

Annoyingly, Shawn was sweating a bit under his mask, his usually fantastic hair slicked to his forehead. It looked like the mask was going to stay at least partially on then for the rest of the night. He downed one more drink and walked away with his cup filled up again to sip on as he waited for Frankenstein. It had only been a few minutes since the man had left but Shawn found himself drinking the cup dry before the man returned to him.

“How was the restroom? Make any friends while you were there?” Shawn asked, slipping next to the man as he realized that Frankenstein was actually looking for him when he had exited the restroom. The man grunted an annoyed negative. “I take that as a no then. I got us some drinks, by the way, but I drank them before you came back, sorry.”

“It’s fine,” the man said. “I don’t accept drinks from strangers anyway. ..”

“What? You think that I would try to put something in your drink and take advantage of you?”

“It’s just a precaution I take. But since you have at least two drinks on me, I think that I'll have two myself.”

“I guess I’ll be right here then,” Shawn said as Frankenstein surfed through the dancers to the bar. He grabbed some of the hard stuff and took his mask off to drink a couple shots worth of liquor from his cup and then another. Shawn got to see the back of the man’s head as he drank; he had sweaty brown hair, but there wasn’t much else to go on regarding his appearance since he couldn’t see his face. Though the man's ears looked a little funny though and they poked out rather far from his head.

Frankenstein looked a bit more unstable as he waded back through the ravenous dance crowd.

“What did you have over there?”

“I don’t know,” the stranger admitted. “Some vodka?”

“You don’t know what you just drank but you wouldn’t take a drink from me?”

“I poured it myself. It’s different; and anyway the person throwing this party has more than enough booze to go around, clearly....”

“That’s fair,” Shawn admitted.

“Think you can dance again?” Frankenstein asked.

“Oh, I’m more than ready to dance with you again, buddy.”

* * *

Lassiter had to admit to himself that he had probably had drank a little too much alcohol a little too quickly, but as long as he didn’t have anymore for the rest of the night he should probably be fine. He soon found himself back on the dance floor with the other man and they were back to dancing to some popular song that he had heard on the radio once or twice before this. It had a nice beat to it and he was now really feeling the rhythm, getting closer to his partner and living in the moment. 

It felt great to let loose a bit and not care what these strangers thought about him and another man bumping their parts a little too closely together. If dancing the first time didn’t get his adrenaline pumping, he was really feeling it this time. He felt primal, like he wanted to fight. Maybe there was something to the legitimacy of dance battles after all? The forth song they danced to that night ended and his heart was thumping in his chest. All he could look at was his dancing partner. Their bodies were touching and they were now face to face as their arms wound around each other as a more mellow song finished them off.

“Want to go somewhere a little more, private?” the man in the red mask asked.

Lassiter, nodded, finding himself saying yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎭 Masks on or off ? 😷


	3. Not a Chance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** *****Please note the rating increase from G to M for sexual content*******

Lassiter had said “yes.” He had agreed to get off the dancefloor and go “somewhere else” with a strange man that he had only just met at a party and could hardly believe his own drunken reasoning. Yet, he knew in his heart that this was the right decision, something he wanted for himself, so badly, for a long time.This party at a stranger’s house with masks and anonymity was the perfect push he needed to satisfy his needs and curiosity in a relatively safe environment.

He and the man dressed in red weaved their way through the crowd as they tried to find a more sparsely populated area. Lassiter definitely wasn’t letting himself be led by the other man. No, Sir; he was simply just a few steps behind him and only holding onto his hand so they wouldn’t get separated in the crowd. That’s exactly what was happening.

They found themselves in another room with less people. It was still crowded and the music thumped just as loud but it was much better in here than the main room. How many people were even at this party? It definitely wasn’t a small house but it was amazing to see the sheer amount of people piled into every nook and cranny. The man in the red costume stopped and led them to the corner of the room and asked Lassiter if that spot was good. Lassiter nodded and the other man began to remove his own mask. 

Lassiter shot his hand out to stop him from fully revealing his face. “Stop!” They were still surrounded by strangers, a lot of them, what if someone were to recognize him or film this interaction for whatever reason. He could get into some serious trouble with the department, plus, he didn’t want his identity to be known with this interaction. Part of the appeal was that he didn't know who this man was, he had no reason to judge him or be judgmental and talk himself out of it. Anonymity protected him. This was a one time thing. He didn’t do one time things, but he was Frankenstein here, not Carlton Lassiter who hadn’t gotten laid in over two years. “Can we not, can we just keep them, the masks, on?“ 

“You want us to keep our masks… on?” The red man asked with a little chuckle in his throat. Lassiter nodded. “I’m okay with that. Kinda kinky.” Lassiter groaned at that last bit as the other man pulled his rubber mask just over his mouth and kissed him firmly on the lips. They were just two dudes with their mouths exposed from their costumes making out in the corner of the room at a random house party. Things like this happened, right?

Lassiter was taken aback by the sudden softness of the other man’s lips on his own. It seemed almost unreal to kiss someone that he couldn’t even fully enjoy it for the first few seconds due to shock, but then he really got into kissing the man back. It was nice to just mindlessly make out with this random man with full, surprisingly soft, lips - really, really nice. Lassiter felt dizzied by the whole experience, alcohol blurring the feeling, that he stumbled forward, pinning the other man against the wall.

They continued to kiss and the other man was really into touching and fondling his way down Lassiter’s body and it felt amazing and Lassiter returned the touches in earnest, sliding his own hand down the nylon texture of the suit he was wearing. It was almost like skin but not quite there. Lassiter could feel the heat radiating off of him, and it still made him shiver to feel that close to another human being. Lassiter’s fingers continued to trail down the man’s body, slipping over the curve of his ass and giving his right cheek a big squeeze before sliding back up to settle his hand respectively on the other man's chest as they continued to explore each other.

The other man wasn’t being nearly as respectful with his hands. Shortly after Lassiter had been brave enough to sneak in his little squeeze, the man in the red suit fully put his hands straight on Lassiter’s backside and pulled his body closer to his, grinding against him and driving Lassiter crazy. 

They continued on awhile as Lassiter was trying his best to hold himself back from being too obviously excited about the situation he was in. He was trying and failing as he went in to trail his mouth down to the stranger’s gorgeously exposed neck, the other man gave him a firm shove, making him stumble backwards. His heart dropped into his stomach, thinking he had done something wrong but no, the other man was beckoning him to follow once again, to another room. Lassiter temporarily pulled his mask all the way down and followed the other man into a still rather crowded bedroom, he tried not to look at the other people, and then the red man disappeared into a nearby closet. He questioned only for a moment if he should follow.

Lassiter soon found himself in the dark closet of the bedroom. It felt as if it were a walk-in closet due to the lack of immediately hitting anything with his body. There was probably a light-switch somewhere nearby, but he wasn’t too keen on finding it. Having the light on wasn’t the point of this whole dalliance, it was to “have some fun” as the other man put it when he had first asked him to dance about an hour and a half or so ago.

* * *

Damn, Shawn had gotten so incredibly lucky tonight. Some tall dark stranger was making out with him and it was hot. It was so fucking nice and the evening was going so perfectly. The man had pressed him against the wall and was touching him in ways that made him feel giddy with joy. There was one small problem though and that was the damn, skintight deadpool outfit he was wearing.

Shawn’s skin prickled against the other man’s touch and he knew that the other man wanted the costume to come off that night with all the pulling and tugging the Frankenstein man was doing while they made out. There was just one problem that Shawn hadn’t factored in when he had chosen his costume the previous week. He totally hadn’t expected to be doing this at a party with a stranger. The damn costume he was wearing would be a bitch to take off. If only Frankenstein could understand all the prep it took to get into such a costume! He had opted into buying a pretty accurate one as well and even looked up a youtube tutorial on how to put it on...and how to deal with _ not _ getting an erection while in the suit. Knowing he was going to a party where he’d most certainly be dancing and grinding against people, he opted to buy a device to help conceal that, now regretting it, but _not_ regretting the padding he put in the suit anyway to at least give him some of a ‘ompf’. Seriously, it had taken him ten minutes and a fourth of a jar of baby powder to slip into such a skintight suit. 

As much as he wanted more action from this man tonight, it looked like he was going to have to be the one giving. Not like he didn’t mind, the taste of cock was something that he had a craving for every once in a while and after tonight he couldn’t wait to take this delicious man in his mouth.

They hadn’t said a word to each other since they found the closet. With all of his other senses clouded or impaired, Shawn was relying on touch to see how comfortable the man was with the prospect of getting his cock sucked tonight. With his smooth moves, while they were both still furiously touching and making out with one another, Shawn reached out and cupped the other man in his hand. He felt Mr. Frankenstein jolt back in surprise, but not in an angry way, just genuinely surprised. He didn’t shrink back but instead pushed his body closer into Shawn’s hand. He heard the other man take in a sharp breath as Shawn kept up his attentions and they continued to kiss one another in that dark closet.

The man was practically squirming under his attentions and Shawn could actually feel his heartbeat punt in his chest as he continued. His hand was still very much on the man’s stiff cock, doing the best he could while their bodies were so close to one another. Shawn couldn’t wait much longer and licked his lips in anticipation. “Can I-” he started to ask as he thrusted his own hips forward.

“-Yes!” the other man responded as Shawn made his way down to the floor. He could feel the other man’s hand on his head, guiding him down as he made the motion to kneel. They were both quite eager, it seemed. That’s just the way it should be.

Shawn palmed the man’s cock a few times as he got himself comfortable on his knees. The other man was tall so he didn’t have to awkwardly hunch his back as he unzipped the man. Who on earth even wore a belt to a costume party? It was ridiculous. After fully taking the man’s cock from his pants, Shawn reached out to stroke him and try and guess what he was working with here. True to the man’s height, his dick was rather large. Shawn’s mouth watered after giving the man a few experimental pumps. This was going to be great, he encircled the other man’s cock with his mouth slowly so as not to scare the other man who couldn’t see what he was doing. 

Frankenstein pulled back at the first wet contact he felt and Shawn's heart sank a bit. He grabbed the man’s cock again and guided it more slowly to his mouth, sticking out his tongue and giving the tip a few cautious licks before he settled his mouth down onto it.

The man was the perfect height for him, as soon as he settled into somewhat of a rhythm, both of them started to relax. It was odd to be giving a blowjob in the dark and he wished he could see the other man’s face, or at least his cock in the light. What they were doing was thrilling and strange but oh-so sexy to him. With his vision impaired he had to concentrate on his other senses: touch, taste, smell, and hearing.

The weight of the man’s cock on his tongue was a prominent sensation that he reveled in, as he moved his mouth deeper and bobbed his head he heard the man’s breathing increase. Every now and then when he added suction when he pulled back the man let out audible gasps. It was amazing to hear his reactions. 

As far as the taste and smelling senses, well, Shawn could taste the muskiness of the man’s cock as it slipped in and out of his lips. It was such a manly taste, a little pungent, a little sweaty and very welcoming. Shawn’s face bristled against the man’s neatly trimmed pubic hair as the man urged him forward. He could feel the mask beginning to slip off of his head, but he really didn’t care at this point as he continued his efforts, now stroking the man in turn with his mouth.

He took him in so far as to hit the back of his throat a few times, thankfully he had sucked enough dick to learn how to control his gag reflex for the most part but it happened again and again, causing Shawn to actually sputter.

“Sorry,” Frankenstein said in a low whisper, his voice more clear than he had heard all night. It reminded him of Lassiter, Shawn thought again for the third time that night. That’s probably why he had been so keen to suck this stranger in a closet at a house party in the first place. He guessed that he really did have a type after all - and that type was a man resembling Head Detective Carlton Lassiter.

“It’s fine,” Shawn rasped, putting his mouth back on the stranger’s cock, the thought of Lassie slipping away as he focused his attention on getting this guy off. He couldn’t keep up with this pace much longer, he shouldn’t have waited so long between the last dick he sucked and probably would have a bit of a sore throat the next morning, but it was a small price to pay. He took a break, stroking the man with his hand as he tried to regain his composure and breath.

A bead of precome had formed when he put his mouth back on the other man and he lapped it up, just then deciding that he’d probably swallow when the man eventually blew his load. He wanted to get this man off, goddammit! Shawn felt the man slip in and out of his mouth as they both were trying their best to make Frankenstein come. Shawn guessed that the man was probably close as he felt the other’s man’s body tense. Good. Just a bit more, with a bob of head, and one hand on the man’s cock, and the other hand fondling his balls, the man finally came into Shawn’s mouth, spurting deep into the back of his throat.

They both gave shaky sighs of relief. Shawn rested for a few beats, getting to his feet. He kissed the man one last time. “Well, I should get going,” he said, his throat a little bit hoarse. “Leave a few minutes after me,” he said. He felt the other man nod and even whisper thanks to him. 

He wanted to laugh. 

He also was surprisingly sad after that encounter and still left feeling horny and somewhat shameful. He wasn’t in the mood for partying anymore and decided to ride his motorcycle back home where he’d take off his damned costume and jerk off.

Shawn grabbed his motorcycle helmet from where he sneakily stashed it in the kitchen cabinet and took off his mask to hurriedly replace it with his helmet when he turned to see a familiar face.

“Jules?!”

“Shawn?” Juliet said, surprised. She was wearing a costume herself, clearly also a guest at the party. “I never would have guessed I would have run into you here.”

“Me neither,” Shawn nervously chuckled, trying to get out before he saw the Frankenstein man again.

“How do you know the host?” she asked.

“I don’t. I was just here with a friend.”

“Oh. Nice. Hey, did you happen to see Carlton anywhere around. I’ve been looking for him for the past hour but I haven’t seen him anywhere?”

“Wait. He’s here too?” Shawn gulped.

“Yeah he’s wearing a-”

“I’m sorry, no I didn’t see him,” Shawn said quickly putting the helmet over his face. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to say but didn’t want to stick around to hear the rest of her sentence. “Bye, Jules. See you at work.”

Shawn absolutely hightailed it out of the building, not turning to see Frankenstein walk up to Juliet moments later.

“Oh, there you are, Carlton,” Juliet said. “You’ll never guess who I just saw!”


End file.
